1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valuable novel substituted phenylacetic acids and more particularly to substituted .alpha.-halophenylacetic acids and substituted phenylacetic acids having in .alpha.-position a sulfur containing group, especially substituted .alpha.-mercaptophenylacetic acids, to a process of making such compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and to using such compositions in therapy as anti-inflammatory antipyretic, and analgesic agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of substituted phenylacetic acids and their esters have been tested for their anti-inflammatory, analgesic, antipyretic properties but none of them have been accepted by the medical profession for the treatment of humans or have been marketed by the pharmaceutical industry.